The New Communist Manifesto (AKA: BIGGIES BOMBASTIC BROTHEL)
by family guy is dead
Summary: biggie cheese starts a neo kkk with the cast of overwatch and big hero 6 please send help
1. PART 1

our goal is to make the worst, edgiest, and most disturbing fanfiction on this whole site.

we've listened to buyers market by peter sotos a good 30 times, so we know how to write things like these now. also we've listened to whitehouse's full discography, and pinkerton by weezer. this is still incomplete. we had to publish this on 9/11, and we were planning on finishing it but forgot to. thank you rivers cuomo

there will be more coming soon

god help us

* * *

 _ **WARNING: Rape, Pedophilia, Torture, Psychological horror, Gore, Nazi propaganda, Racism, The Alt-Right, Death Grips nightcore remixes, Infowars, Pizzagate, Overwatch, Ska Dubstep Fusion, Jews**_

 **DEAR READER: THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR LIFE TO READ THIS NEO NAZI TERRORIST MANUAL. YOU ARE NOW ON A LIST AND YOUR LIFE IS RUINED; YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL TONIGHT. HAVE A NICE DAY.**

 ** _THE BBB_**

 ** _BIGGIE'S BOOMBASTIC BROTHEL_**

 ** _~PART ONE: EROTIC RAPE FANFIC WITH RIGHT WING POLITICAL COMMENTARY~_**

DECEMBER 19, THE YEAR 2070. ALEX JONES IS REPORTING ABOUT THE CENSORSHIP OF SAID "FAKE NEWS" AND HOW GLOBALIST JEWS ARE TRYING TO BLOCK THE TRUTH THAT IS INFOWARS. THIS IS 2 YEARS AFTER THE "CUCK REVIVAL", WHEN GOD REVIVED MANY POPULAR CRACKHEAD LEFTIST CUCKS. 21 SAVAGE, HIRO HAMADA, SAM HYDE, AND THE REST OF THE BIG HERO 666 CREW, INCLUDING HIRO'S BROTHER, TADASHI. THESE FUCKING LOSERS, AFTER GETTING A SECOND CHANCE, DECIDED TO USE THAT SECOND CHANCE AND BE FUCKING DUMBASSES AND COMPLETELY SCREW THEIR LIVES UP. 21 SAVAGE IS NOW A JEW THANKS TO NEW TECHNOLOGY, ABLE TO MAKE ANYONE ANY RACE WITH ONE SIMPLE CLICK. SAM HYDE IS WITH HIS GAY ALIEN VR YAOI BOYFRIEND, AS HOMOSEXUALITY IS NOW THE ONLY LEGAL SEXUALITY, AND ALL STRAIGHT PEOPLE GET THROWN INTO THE ANTI ALT-RIGHT FIRE PIT, LOCATED IN NUUK, GREENLAND. THE UNDERTALE SCHOOL SHOOTER KID IS A NEW HYBRID FORM OF WIGGER AND HIPSTER, KNOWN AS A WIPSTER. WIPSTERS ARE SAVVY, THEY KNOW HOW TO USE THE INTERNET, THEY HAVE DECENT TASTE, BUT THEY'RE OBSESSED WITH HIP-HOP.

2070\. BLOCKS OF COMPACTED TRASH REPLACED THE DOLLAR BILL. A NEW GOLD RUSH HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THIS AND EVERYONE IS NOW RICH. ELDERLY PEOPLE AND DISABLED PEOPLE ARE GENOCIDED BY EMPEROR KANYE. FACEBOOK IS USED AS A BIRTH CERTIFICATE. ALL MEN AND WOMEN OPT TO GET THEIR DICKS AND PUSSIES REPLACED WITH CLOACAE. THE WORLD IS AT PEACE. WELL, MOSTLY AT PEACE. HIRO HAMADA, A.K.A. YUNG CUCK BOI, AS HE'S KNOWN BY ON SOUNDCLOUD AND TWITTER, WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED BY A DIRTY JEW. HIRO HAS BEEN HELD CAPTIVE IN BUZZFEED'S SECRET SEX DUNGEON FOR THE PAST YEAR, OWNED BY NO OTHER THAN JOE "BLOCKHEAD" (((BERNSTEIN))). (ECHOES, "((()))" ARE USED TO TELL THE READER IF A PERSON IS JEWISH.) IT'S NOVEMBER 2069. 14 YEAR OLD HIRO HAMADA IS SKATING DOWN THE STREET, BACK TO HIS HOME AFTER GOING TO AN ILLEGAL BOT FIGHT TO GET FREE SATIVA WEED, EVEN THOUGH HE PROMISED HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS DUMB SHIT THAT CAN GET HIM ARRESTED EVER AGAIN. SINCE HIS BROTHER IS DEAD THO, HE NOW DOES AS MUCH ILLEGAL BOT FIGHTING/HACKING INTO GOVERNMENT EMAIL WIKILEAKS SHIT AS POSSIBLE CAUSE HE IS IN DENIAL THAT HE IS A NERD LONER THAT WILL PROBABLY NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND, SO HE DOES ILLEGAL SHIT TO REASSURE HIMSELF THAT HE IS NOT A PUSSY LOSER. HE HAS SKULLCANDY EARPHONES IN AND HE'S LISTENING TO JAMES FERRARO. THE ONLY CLOTHING HE WEARS IS EITHER THRASHER, REVENGE, FTP, OR BAPE. HALFWAY TO HIS HOUSE, HE SEES A MIDDLE AGED JEW STARING AT HIM. HIRO CAN CLEARLY SEE THIS PERSON WORKS AT BUZZFEED. "THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" HIRO SAYS. THE JEW REPLIES "I'M TRYNA SEE THAT BOIPUSSY IF URS". THIS CONFIRMS WHAT HIRO WAS THINKING BEFORE. THIS GUY DEFINITELY WORKS AT BUZZFEED. HIRO THEN REALIZES THAT THE JEW ISN'T DISABLED, AND REALIZES THAT HE'S AN ARMED PEDOPHILE SEX OFFENDER. HE REPLIES "I CAN SEE YOU'RE NOT DISABLED IN ANY WAY, UNLIKE MOST BUZZFEED WORKERS. WELL, I'M FUCKED. I CAN ONLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF DISABLED PEOPLE. RAPISTS AND JEWS ON THE OTHER HAND, THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY. I'VE COMPLETELY FUCKED MYSELF OVER HERE. HOLY SHIT. I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF AFTER THIS." THE JEW POINTS A FAKE NERF GUN AT HIRO AND SAYS "MY PLAN WAS TO SNEAK BEHIND YOU AND THREATEN YOU BY SAYING ""OY VEY! ANTISEMITE! NEVER FORGET THE SIX GORILLION! I MYSELF WAS GASSED TWO MILLION TIMES!"", BUT YOU'VE MADE MY JOB MUCH EASIER, GET IN THE VAN." THE VAN WAS COLORED RED WITH THE BUZZFEED LOGO ON BOTH SIDES. HIRO, AFTER CONTEMPLATING ALL HIS LIFE DECISIONS, REPLIES, "OH FUCK, A BUZZFEED VAN? I'M PART OF THE ALT-RIGHT, SORRY. SOMEONE ON TWITTER TOLD ME THAT I AM CAUSE I LAUGHED AT A MILLIONDOLLAREXTREME VIDEO." THE JEW GIVES AN ANGRY LOOK AT THE EDGY 14 YEAR OLD THEN PROCEEDS TO FIRST PUNCH HIM IN THE FUCKING HEAD WITH THE FAKE GUN, THEN KICK HIM WHILE HE'S ON THE GROUND IN A FETAL POSITION AND BREAK HIS RIBS, THEN KICK HIM IN THE HEAD UNTIL HE BEGINS BLEEDING, AND BREAK BOTH HIS LEGS SO THAT HE CAN'T WALK. HIRO, AFTER CRYING LIKE A BITCH FOR 10 MINUTES, SAYS WHILE SOBBING, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT? JESUS FUCK, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" THE JEW REPLIES "HERE'S THE DEAL. YOU'RE GONNA BECOME A LEFT WINGER AND I WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH CNN WITH ME, ALSO, I'M INTO CUCKOLDING AND BDSM." HIRO REALIZES THAT HE IS COMPLETELY FUCKED AND WILL BE TURNED INTO THE GENERIC LGBT PRIDE HARDCORE LEFT WINGER. "FUCK, DO I ALSO HAVE TO PROTEST AGAINST EMPEROR KANYE? YES? FUCK MAN I'D RATHER JUST GET RAPED, AT LEAST IF I'M JUST A FUCK DOLL, EVEN THOUGH I'M PROBABLY GONNA GET TURNED INTO A TRAP, I'LL NOT BE A ROBOT THAT WATCHES CNN 24/7 AND I'LL STILL BE A PROUD CONSERVATIVE." THE JEW REPLIES "NO, I'LL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO TO FORCE YOU INTO THE LIBERAL JEW LIFESTYLE. ALSO, THANKS FOR THE FORCED CROSSDRESSING IDEA. I'LL BE SURE TO PUT THAT INTO ACTION VERY SOON." "SIRI, WHAT'S THE NEAREST COSTUME STORE FROM HERE? NO, ONES THAT ALLOW JEWS. THERE ARE NONE IN THIS TOWN? FUCK." HIRO, AFTER HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS FOR A GOOD 2 MINUTES, THEN LOOKS UP AT THE JEW. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?" THE JEW STARES AT HIRO'S BLEEDING FACE FOR 10 SECONDS BEFORE SAYING "THE NAME'S JOE. (((JOE BERNSTEIN)))."

THEY DRIVE TO THE BUZZFEED HQ AND HIRO GETS THROWN INTO HIS CELL, WHICH IS JUST MY FRIEND ELLIOTT'S ROOM. A BUNCH OF WEEB KATANA SHIT AND ANIME BODY PILLOWS. THE WALLS ARE RIDDEN WITH HENTAI POSTERS AND THE BED IS ALSO ANIME THEMED. THIS IS HONESTLY WORSE THAN WHAT HIRO EXPECTED. HIRO JUST EXPECTED TO BE PLACED IN SORT OF A PRISON CELL WITH NO LIGHTS, NOT THIS GAY SHIT. (((BERNSTEIN))) SAYS CALMLY "I'M GONNA LOOK FOR A COSTUME STORE AND LOOK FOR A GOOD TRAP OUTFIT FOR YOU. THE DOOR IS METAL AND HAS LIKE 5 LOCKS ON IT SO THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE. IS THERE A CERTAIN OUTFIT YOU'D LIKE TO WEAR?" HIRO THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR A COUPLE SECONDS AND REPLIED "JUST GET A VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ COSPLAY COSTUME IF YOU CAN FIND ONE. MAN THAT HOE IS FUCKING LIT I WANNA EAT THAT CANDY PUSSY ONE DAY." THE MAN NODDED, LEFT AND CLOSED THE METAL DOOR.


	2. PART 2

**~PART TWO: COOL CAT SAVES A KID~**

A YEAR LATER. 2070. A HUMAN-LIKE ORANGE CAT WITH A PLAIN BLUE T-SHIRT IS SMOKING A HEALTHY WEED HERB AND WATCHING INFOWARS.

**Ok, let me break it down for you numb skulls who STILL don't seem to get it;

WEED is not a 'DRUG', it is a PLANT, an HERB. By that logic you would be saying that flowers are 'drugs' or apples are 'drugs' because they all grow from the ground. Simple enough for you're thick brain? Good.

Second of all, WEED has been 100% PROVEN by STEVEN HAWKING (sound familiar? Only the dude who invented TIME TRAVEL) to CURE CANCER. That's right! The only reason weed isn't legal is because George W. Bush invested in big pharmaceutical and is making literally thousands off cancer medication.

Thirdly, weed actually makes you smarter contrery to popular belief. Oh, don't believe me? My older brother smokes it all the time and he got a 70 in his VCE and he didn't even study that hard. Fourthly, yes I've had sex and yes I'm good at doing it. The only reason I haven't done it more is because I've been really busy with my league of legends team because we're training to compete in TOKYO in 2019.

Fithly, NO I haven't smoked weed before. I'm keen to try it though and if I asked my older brother he would probably give me some of his because he knows I'm MATURE for my age.

Sixly, I think mom is getting me a Nintendo Switch for Christmas which is REALLY nice of her seeing as I know her shifts have been cut lately at the nursing home.**

THERE HAS BEEN CONSPIRACY THEORIES GOING AROUND THAT BUZZFEED IS HOLDING HIRO HAMADA CAPTIVE IN A SEX DUNGEON RAN BY (((JOE BERNSTEIN))). AFTER ADS FOR SUPER MALE VITALITY PLAY, ALEX JONES BEGINS TALKING ABOUT THESE CONSPIRACY THEORIES.

"THERE HAS BEEN OVERWHELMING EVIDENCE THAT JOE BERNSTEIN HAS KIDNAPPED HIRO. THERE ARE LEAKED IMAGES, RECORDINGS, AND LEAKED EMAILS BETWEEN JOE BERNSTEIN AND JOHN PODESTA, TALKING ABOUT HIRO. NOW I WON'T READ THEM, SINCE THEY'RE REALLY GRAPHIC BUT YOU CAN SEARCH THEM UP."

THIS CATCHES THE CAT'S ATTENTION. HE PROCEEDS TO SEARCH THEM UP ON WIKILEAKS THROUGH HIS 5 LAYERS OF VPN. WHAT HE FOUND NEARLY MADE THE CAT THROW UP IN HIS MOUTH.

From: Joe Bernstein blockhead buzï

Sent: July 10, 2070 09:33 PM

To: John Podesta spiritcooking

Subject: shhit

Hey faggot what would look better on hiro? a maid costume or a skin tight zero suit samus costume? Also should i buy a crosley record player, animal collective & radiohead records, a fidget spinner, pink male romper, and a vape pen? I think that'll really show how gay i am lol Wow i sure love dick up my ass and mouth, Elliott told me that you cry a lot for no reason. brb pewdiepie hiro is screaming that he wants more chicken tendies

"WOW, THESE BULLIES REALLY THINK THEY CAN DO THIS TO HIM?" THE CAT SAYS. "IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S UP TO ME TO SAVE THE KIDS ONCE MORE! COOL CAT LOVES TO BOOGIE WOOGIE!" HE CALLED OVER HIS PARTNER, THE ONE AND ONLY, GOD OF /MU/. THOM MOTHERFUCKING YORKE. THE LEAD SINGER OF POPULAR MEME BAND RADIOHEAD. THEY CHECKED THE CONDITIONS OF BUZZFEED ON A LOCAL YOUTUBE SECURITY CAM LIVESTREAM, AND NOTICED THAT THERE ARE ISIS TERRORISTS GUARDING THE BUZZFEED BUILDING, BELOW A SIGN THAT SAYS "REFUGEES WELCOME".

"HERE'S THE PLAN, THOM. YOU STAY IN THE CAR AND KILL ANYONE THAT HAS DARKER SKIN THAN YOU, ON SIGHT. I'LL SHOOT INTO THE BUILDING AND FUCK UP ANY RAGHEAD I SEE."

"PABLO HONEY FUCKING SUCKS AND I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ANYONE WHO ASKS ME TO SIGN A COPY OF PABLO HONEY AT MY SHOWS." THOM REPLIED.

THE NEXT DAY

COOL "ONE CAT KLAN" CAT AND HIS PARTNER, THOM YORKE, WERE MAKING TRACKS, SPEEDING TOWARDS BUZZFEED HQ IN THEIR FORD FREEFRAME, THE FIRST HOVERCAR, AVAILABLE ONLY TO LAW ENFORCEMENT (THEY STOLE THE CAR). THEY CROSSED THE FLUXTRAIN UNIRAIL AND DID A TURBULENT 90 DEGREE RETROPULSE TURN INTO THE PARKING LOT, DISEMBARK'D, AND SCRAMBLED FOR COVER BEHIND THE CAR. "THAT'S THEM. JOE AND PODESTA. AND I THINK I SEE HIRO IN HANDCUFFS SITTING THERE TOO, IN A MAID COSTUME IT LOOKS LIKE.", SAID THOM, POINTING INTO THE PEDOPHILIA PRIDE CENTER, "ON THE 24TH FLOOR. SHIT, IT'S DEFENDED BY MORE MUSLIM TERRORISTS." "YOU STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR BACKUP. I'M GOING IN," SAID THE CAT. THE CAT ROSE FROM BEHIND THE CAR AND BEGAN SPRINTING, HIS NANOAUGS ACTIVATING, ALLOWING HIM TO CARRY HIS MAMMOTH PHYSIQUE FORWARDS AT GREAT SPEEDS. .80 CAL BULLETS SPRAYED DOWN FROM THE SKYSCRAPER AS HE APPROACHED THE BUILDING, FLINGING CHUNKS OF PAVEMENT INTO THE AIR BEHIND HIM. HE SMASHED THE DOOR OPEN WAS GREETED BY A HAIL OF BULLETS. HE STOOD CALMLY AND DREW HIS BLACK CERAMIC DESERT EAGLE FAGGOT EDITION WHILE MURMURING, "RAGHEADS NEVER COULD SHOOT." AFTER THREE DEAFENING BLASTS, THE TERRORISTS FELL TO THE GROUND AND THE ROOM WAS SILENT. HE VAULTED THE STAINLESS STEEL DESK AND FORCED OPEN AN ELEVATOR DOOR, CLIMBED THROUGH THE CEILING HATCH, AND BEGAN TO SHIMMY HIS ENORMOUS GIRTH UP THE CABLE. AS HE THREW OPEN THE DOORS TO THE 24TH FLOOR, HE KNEW HE WAS ALREADY TOO LATE. HIRO WASN'T THERE, NOR WAS THE JEW OR PODESTA. "SHIT! THEY RAN AWAY!" THE CAT THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. THEN TWO TERRORISTS JUMPED UP FROM BEHIND A CUBICLE, HOLDING TWO JEWISH HOLOCAUST SURVIVOR CHILDREN AS HUMAN SHIELDS, AND SAID, "DROP THE GUN OR WE SHOOT." COOL CAT SLOWLY LOWERED HIS BIG BAD DEAGLE TO THE FLOOR AND PUT HIS HANDS IN THE AIR. HIS VOICE CAME OUT SOFT, BUT HIS GAME FACE WAS ON: "HANG ON, BE REASONABLE-" HE SAID, PUTTING THE MUZZIE SCUM AT EASE. THEN HE DID A HUGE KEGEL, TRIGGERING HIS BACK-UP WEAPON, THE DG-222, COLLOQUIALLY KNOWN AS A SCHLONGARM. GUNFIRE ERUPTED FROM THE CAT'S CROTCH, PEPPERING THE TERRORISTS WITH BULLETS, AS HE SIMULTANEOUS DID SOME SOCCER PLAYER KICK TRICK TO WHIP THE DEAGLE BACK INTO HIS HAND. HE PUT THE BAD GUY'S SOULS TO REST. THE CHILDREN, SLIGHTLY WOUNDED WITH DOUBLETAP CHEST/HEADSHOT WOUNDS THE SIZE OF DRINK COASTERS, SMILED AND HUGGED THE CAT, A PARAGON OF LIBERTY.

WHEN COOL CAT SEARCHED THE TERRORIST'S DEAD BODIES FOR CLUES/EPIC LOOT, HE FOUND SEVERAL PILLS, LABELED "MK-U," AND AN IMPLANT IN BOTH OF THEIR SPINES LABELED "HAARP RECEIVER." HE DECIDED THAT HE ENJOYED LIVING ENOUGH TO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE EVER. HE GOT STARTLED AS HE HEARD A VOICE BEHIND HIM. "I JUST FUCKING SHOT JOHN PODESTA STRAIGHT IN THE HEAD, BRUV." HE TURNED AROUND AND THERE WAS THOM HOLDING A GLOCK 17, STANDING NEXT TO A BLOODIED HIRO WHO WAS BARELY ABLE TO WALK. "HEY MAN CAN YOU SIGN MY COPY OF PABLO HONEY?" HIRO SAID SHYLY, HOLDING UP A CD COPY OF PABLO HONEY (DON'T ASK WHERE IT CAME FROM, JUST THINK IT WAS WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME AND THE JEWISH PEDOPHILES NEVER NOTICED). THOM GOT FURIOUS AT WHAT THE HALF GOOK SAID AND KNOCKED THE KID UNCONSCIOUS. "KID A IS OUR ONLY GOOD ALBUM" THOM HARSHLY SCREAMED OUT.

HIRO WAS BROUGHT TO A HOSPITAL IN WHICH THEY PATCHED HIM UP PRETTY WELL, BUT HE WAS DEFINITELY TRAUMATIZED.


	3. PART 3

**~PART THREE: NORMAN REEDUS AND THE FUNKY FETUS~**

AFTER COOL CAT SAVED YUNG HIRO SHAGGYMADA, HE MET UP WITH HIRO A WHILE AFTER IN HIRO'S APARTMENT IN AFGHANISTAN (IN ISIS TERRITORY). AFTER HAVING A HEATED DEBATE ABOUT IF XXXTENTACION IS BETTER THAN GRIMES, COOL CAT DECIDED TO MAKE HIS POINT, GRABBING HIRO BY HIS HAIR AND BENDING HIM OVER THE COOL CAT VINTAGE TABLE (HIRO HAS SUPPORTED COOL CAT SINCE A KID). AS HIRO WAS BENT OVER COOL CAT SAID "I LOVE ALL KIDS!", AS HE TOOK OUT HIS MASSIVE SCHLONG OUT OF HIDDEN ZIPPER. HE STARTED TO VIOLATE HIRO FURIOUSLY. AT THIS POINT HIRO DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE HIS SEVERE SCHIZOPHRENIAIDS MAKES THIS FEEL LIKE GOD IS TOUCHING HIM. THE ONLY THING HE WAS THINKING ABOUT WAS IF THE HOLOCAUST REALLY HAPPENED AND IF GOD HIMSELF WAS ACTUALLY BEHIND THE HOLOCAUST, IF IT WAS REAL. AFTER A MINUTE OF THINKING ABOUT THIS, HE REALIZED COOL CAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIS "SPECIAL ZONE" ONLY MEANT FOR HIS BROTHER. (DON'T WORRY, THE SPECIAL ZONE IS JUST A POT WHERE HIRO LIKED TO PUT THE ASHES OF HIS DEAD BROTHER. COOL CAT WAS ACTUALLY DONE RAPING HIRO SEVERAL SECONDS AGO. WHEN HE PULLED OUT HIS MASSIVE 9 MILLIMETER PETER, IT WAS COVERED IN SHIT, BLOOD, AND CUM) THE SECURITY MAN, A FUNKY FETUS, WAS PHONING ISIS ABOUT THE GAY AFFAIRS OF COOL CAT THAT HE SAW ON THE CAMERA SET IN HIRO'S APARTMENT. A SECURITY CAMERA WAS SET IN HIRO'S APARTMENT SEVERAL WEEKS BEFORE AFTER PEOPLE KEPT ON GIVING NOISE COMPLAINTS OF SOME FAGGOT SCREAMING TO XXXTENTACION LYRICS. ISIS, THOUGH COMPLETELY FINE WITH RAPE, DOES NOT FUCK WITH THAT GAY SHIT, NIGGA. THE FETUS PHONED THE ISIS MUSLIM OPPS (THE 12) TO INFORM THEM ABOUT THE FAGGOTRY THAT COOL CAT WAS COMMITTING WITH HIRO HOMODA. THE 12 BROKE THROUGH THE DOOR OF HIRO'S APARTMENT WHILE HE WAS SCREAMING AT COOL CAT TO STOP SNORTING HIS BROTHER'S ASHES AND PUTTING CU(REPLACE THE U WITH AN O CAUSE THAT'S WHAT COMCAST IS)MMIES IN HIS TUMMY. ISIS PUT CUFFS AROUND A GRAND MAL SEIZURING COOL CAT THAT THEY WERE GONNA PUBLICLY EXECUTE, BUT ONE OF THE COPS ACCIDENTALLY SHOT COOL CAT IN THE HEAD AFTER ARGUING WITH ANOTHER COP. THEY PULLED OUT A CROSSBOW, PUT IT ON THE DEAD BODY OF COOL CAT AND SAID "OH SHIT HE HAS A CROSSBOW HE TRIED TO KILL US WE HAD TO DO IT". THEIR JOB WAS PRETTY MUCH FUCKING DONE SO THEY JUST WALKED OUT THAT BITCH AND LEFT THE DEAD BODY THERE TO COMFORT HIRO. AFTER AN HOUR OF HIRO STARING AT THE DEAD BODY OF COOL CAT AND DRAWING A SKETCH OF IT ONTO THE NOTEBOOK HE BOUGHT FROM REDBUBBLE, THE FUNKY FETUS COMES IN AND GARBLES GIBBERISH TO HIRO ASKING IF HE IS OKAY. HIRO RESPONDS "I JUST SAW MY DAD GET KILLED, HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?" (HE IS SO FUCKING RETARDED FROM ALL THE TRAUMATIC SHIT HE'S BEEN THROUGH THAT HE THINKS THE DUDE WHO RAPED HIM ***AGAIN*** WAS HIS FATHER.)

* * *

 **this is what we've got done through half a years work of doing this shit**

 **im very sorry you had to read this theres also gonna be more soon**

 **\- the ganjinc crew**

 **subscribe to our youtube channel : ganjinc**


End file.
